


Expendable

by SharkbaitHooHaHa



Series: Love in the Time of Zombieism [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Gladio deals with his feelings like a CHAMP!, Love in the Time of Zombieism, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, lol jk he's really terrible at it, rolling in the feeeeeeeeeeels, smangst?, we're gonna have a baaaallllllll, with smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitHooHaHa/pseuds/SharkbaitHooHaHa
Summary: Prompto went silent behind him, but Gladio refused to turn around. His mouth kept moving, and maybe it was his anger at Prompto for charging off alone, or maybe it was just the stress of the day, but the next words out of his mouth were, “Only one person in our group is not expendable, and it sure as hell ain’t you.”





	Expendable

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.... I had a dream that involved Promptio and zombies... and then this happened. I am so sorry.
> 
> Before we begin, I would like to note that the flashbacks are not in chronological order, but that should be fairly obvious as you read.
> 
> This was gonna be just a quick little one-shot, with Gladio worrying about Prompto, but then it turned into an exploration of what it meant to love in a world that's full of hell, where any day might be your last, and what it meant to be haunted by words you couldn't take back. I hope you... well, enjoy isn't the right word, but I hope you at least like reading it.

Gladio slammed the door and turned the deadbolt just in time, his breath coming in ragged gasps as he bent over, hands on his knees, struggling to catch it. Outside, the undead groaned as they clawed and scraped at the door, struggling to get into the gas station restroom.

He quickly checked himself over for scratches or bites. He didn’t think any of them had managed to get their hands on him, but he couldn’t be too sure. Even an ordinary cut could cause someone to turn in a matter of hours if one of the infected got their hands on it, passing on any bodily fluids. He had seen it happen.

Thankfully, he didn’t find anything and he began surveying the room. A quick glance told him all he needed to know, however. Both the sink and the toilet had been ripped from their foundations, probably by someone in a similar situation to himself, and were nowhere to be found. There was nothing in this tiny room that would get him out of this.

Metal creaked against metal as the door frame buckled and Gladio swore under his breath. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking to see if he had service.

Luckily, he did, which meant that if he survived this situation, there was probably a outpost nearby, where they’d be able to restock the items that Gladio hadn’t been able to find on this interrupted supply run. He quickly typed out a text to Ignis and Prompto and hit send before stuffing it back in his pocket. He steeled himself, flexing his hands on the metal handle of the sledgehammer that was his favored weapon. 

There were only a handful of zombies out there, and this time, he would be the one getting a jump on _ them _ . He had a chance. Maybe.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. His hand hovered over the deadbolt, the door shuddering and groaning from the weight of the things on the other side.

Suddenly, the shrill ring of a car alarm sounded from the parking lot across the street.

The banging and scratching stopped.

Gladio held his breath.

He waited a minute before turning the lock. 

Slowly, he opened the door.

He let out his breath.

They were gone.

 

* * *

 

_ Insomnia had been the safest city in all of Lucis. With its mighty walls and impressive military force, it was the haven that all survivors sought out. _

_ There were strict guidelines in place for screening refugees to make sure they weren’t infected, of course, and it kept them protected. For a while. _

_ Ultimately, it was a mother’s love for her child that doomed them all. _

_ Gladio had been on guard duty that day, at the gate at the opposite side of the city from the breach. But he had watched the whole thing play out with a growing sense of horror through the security cameras. _

_ He watched as the mother cradled her bitten child as he gave into the shakes that always preceded death in the infected, while the other survivors in the examination room backed away in terror. _

_ He watched as the guard (new, it seemed, from his reluctance to pull the trigger) screamed at her to get away from the boy. _

_ He watched as the boy went limp, the woman sobbing into her son’s chest. _

_ Everything happened quickly after that. In mere moments, the child’s eyes had opened. There was a brief flash of joy on his mother’s face. It was quickly replaced by agony. _

_ The guard panicked and fled the room, locking the living in with the dead. _

_ If it hadn’t been for that, if the guard had just shot them both instead… _

_ There was no point in dwelling on what ifs now. _

_ Gladio’s father didn’t make it out. He barely managed to escape himself, with Iris in tow. _

_ He had heard that Lestallum was doing well defending against the undead. Maybe it was just rumors, but he didn’t have any other choice, or any other place to go. _

_ There were barricades lining the streets in either direction as they approached the city. They had to prove they were clean before they were even allowed within the first one. _

_ Gladio hoped that would be enough to keep the city safe. _

_ Things out here were different from Insomnia. Money had no value. If you wanted to stay, you had to earn it. _

_ Gladio set them up in a tiny one bedroom apartment. Iris was old enough to work, and found a job at a kitchen, rationing food. Gladio took jobs outside the walls. Supply runs, mostly with the occasional attack missions thrown in, when the number of the undead in the surrounding area got high enough that they ran the risk of them forming a horde. The zombies were slow and stupid on their own, but in large numbers, they could easily overpower even the most experienced of hunters. _

_ He came home from one such outing to find that Iris had opened their home up to two others. At first, he was furious, but Iris put her foot down and Jared and Talcott seemed like nice enough people. And in the end, he was grateful to have Jared there to keep an eye on Iris when he couldn’t. _

 

* * *

 

“‘If in fifteen minutes you haven’t heard from me, go on ahead.’ Is that supposed to be some kind of sick joke, Gladiolus?” Ignis asked, when Gladio returned to the clearing in the woods where he had left the others. He looked unamused, standing there with one hand on his hip, the other on his lance, which really wasn’t much more than a kitchen knife duct-taped to a broom handle.

Gladio scowled. “Ran into some trouble. It’s taken care of.”

“Yes, well…” Ignis trailed off, looking behind Gladio with a concerned look.

Gladio spun around, expecting to see a shambling corpse behind him, but there was nothing there. 

“What is it?” he asked, turning back around. 

Ignis frowned. “Where’s Prompto?”

“What do you mean ‘where’s Prompto,’ he stayed here with you guys.” Gladio looked around the clearing. There was Ignis standing in front of him, Noct sitting on a tree stump… But no Prompto.

“When he got your text he ran off to go help you,” Noct said, standing up. He looked worried. “Didn’t you run into him?”

“No, I--” 

Gladio paled.

The car alarm.

“Dammit, Iggy, he only had three bolts left, why’d you let him go?! There were at least ten of those things after me, there’s no way he could have taken them all out himself!”

He slung the backpack with the supplies he had just gathered off his shoulder and grabbed the box of crossbow bolts he had managed to dig out from behind a fallen shelf before he was ambushed. 

“I didn’t  _ let _ him do anything,” Ignis replied tersely. “The bloody idiot ran off before I could stop him.”

“Don’t call him that!” Noct shouted. 

Ignis froze and looked over at Gladio, a guilty look on his face. It was quite possible ‘bloody idiot’ might be the last thing any of them said about Prompto while he was still alive. If he even  _ was _ still alive.

Gladio growled and threw the pack at Noct with some vague, barked order to Ignis to stay put before he set off at a dead sprint back towards the gas station. 

He only hoped he wasn’t too late.

 

* * *

 

_ It was late at night, and Gladio was returning home from the bar. He was between missions, and allowing himself a brief reprieve from risking his life day after day. _

_ It was then that he heard voices from down the alley.  _

_ “Give it back, it’s mine,” the first voice shouted _

_ “Yeah, right. You probably stole it.” A second voice. _

_ “Yeah, how the hell else does a little punk like you get their hands on such a nice piece of equipment?” A third voice. _

_ “I found it out in the wastes, now give it back!” That was the first voice again. _

_ “Nah, I think we’ll just keep it.” A fourth voice. _

_ Gladio sighed. Some of the hunters had gotten into habit of bullying the residents and taking extra supplies and food from them on the argument that they risked their lives everyday, so they deserved it. Gladio was sick of it, and he recognized three of those voices as belonging to the worst culprits. _

_ He headed down the alley to find the hunters in question surrounding a shorter, younger blond man. He had dirt smeared on his face and blood staining his clothes, and something in the shadows under his eyes told Gladio that this guy had seen some serious shit. _

_ The tallest of the hunters held a metal crossbow over their head, in some sort of absurd game of keep-away while the blond man glared at him. _

_ Gladio was about to step in when, quick as a flash, the deceptively scrawny guy swung his leg out, catching the hunter behind the kneecaps and sending him crashing to the ground hard, the (thankfully unloaded) crossbow flying out of his hands. _

_ The other two shared a look of surprise before they both rushed the smaller man at once, but the blond easily sidestepped them, bringing an elbow down on the back of the closer of the two’s neck, causing him to fall, passed out, to the ground. He kicked the other guy in the stomach and then finished him off with a blow to the face as he doubled over. _

_ Gladio was impressed. _

_ He stood in the alley, mouth agape, and feeling mildly useless as he watched the other man walk over to pick up his crossbow. _

_ “Are you with them?” he asked without even glancing Gladio’s way as he inspected the weapon for damage. _

_ “No, no, not at all!” Gladio was quick to reply, holding his hands up in what he hoped was a peaceful gesture. “I thought you might need…help.”  As he said it, he realized how incredibly stupid it had sounded. _

_ The other man snorted, the slightest hint of a crooked smile gracing his features. “Yeah, you were a huge help, big guy. Nice work.” He seemed to find the crossbow in good condition and slung it over his back before sauntering out of the alley. He raised one hand up in a farewell gesture. “Later.” _

_ “Uh… Yeah,” Gladio said dumbly. “Later.” _

_ He saw the blond around a lot after that, coming or going from missions. He soon learned that his name was Prompto, and he found that he actually enjoyed spending time with him. _

_ Prompto, despite all the chaos they lived through day after day, always seemed to have this light inside him. His smiles came easily and he was quick to make jokes. Gladio found himself drawn to the younger man, who seemed so alive in a world so full of death. _

_ When he asked him if he wanted to team up out in the field, he told himself he was doing it so that Iris wouldn’t have to worry about him so much while he was gone. It was safer to travel in numbers, after all. _

_ She didn’t quite buy it, either, when he told her, but she looked happy, nonetheless. _

 

* * *

 

He found Prompto up a tree about fifty feet from the gas station. 

The zombies that had trapped Gladio in the restroom circled the base of the trunk. Three of them lay on the ground, crossbow bolts piercing through the skulls at various angles, but the rest were very much still actively trying to claw their way up the tree.

The two closest to Gladio turned their attention to him, their dull, yellow eyes boring into him. They broke off from the group and began shuffling in his direction. With two heavy swings of his sledgehammer, Gladio took care of them rather quickly. 

The others had all noticed him by now. They turned away from the tree to pursue easier prey and began making their way towards him.

“Prompto, heads up!” Gladio shouted, hurling the box of crossbow bolts up into the tree. 

Prompto deftly caught it and wasted no time ripping into it and loading up a bolt. 

The thing that always surprised Gladio whenever he fought by Prompto’s side was how unbelievably quick he was. He looked like the kind of guy who couldn’t survive one day on his own, yet he had been doing just that before he had met him in Lestallum. 

He was resourceful and faster on his feet than anyone Gladio had ever met, and the behemoth of a man was glad to have him by his side.

The first two zombies dropped before they even reached Gladio. As soon as the first came within swinging distance of his hammer, he dispatched that one, too. Between the two of them, they made short work of the creatures, and it wasn’t long before Gladio stood amid a pile of very dead corpses and Prompto was climbing down from the tree.

“Thanks for coming, big guy,” Prompto said with an easy grin as he collected the crossbow bolts that hadn’t splintered at the tip as they pierced through the bone. “I thought I was a goner.”

Gladio couldn’t stand it, watching Prompto pick through the corpses, acting so casually about the fact that he could have died.

“What the hell were you thinking?” he growled, advancing on the blond.

Prompto slipped the bolts into the quiver strapped across his chest and stood, frowning. “I got your text and--”

“And what? Thought you’d just run off and get yourself killed?!” Gladio spat. “I can take care of myself, I don’t need  _ you _ coming to save me.”

Prompto looked hurt, but he refused to back down. “So can I,” he said stubbornly. “That doesn’t mean that we don’t look out for each other.”

Gladio growled and turned, heading back towards the others. “Next time you pull a stunt like that, I’m not coming in to save you.” It wasn’t true. It wasn’t at all true. Why did he say it? 

Prompto went silent behind him, but Gladio refused to turn around. His mouth kept moving, and maybe it was his anger at Prompto for charging off alone, or maybe it was just the stress of the day, but the next words out of his mouth were, “Only one person in our group is not expendable, and it sure as hell ain’t you.”

As soon as he said it he wanted to take it back.

But… it was also true.

Only Noctis, who had been bitten weeks ago and somehow not turned was not expendable. If they could get him safely to Altissia, where supposedly there was an active research lab run by survivors, then they might be able to save… everyone.

Which meant they had to get him there safely, no matter the cost. Even if it meant losing their lives.

Gladio was expendable. Ignis was expendable.

And Prompto…

Prompto was expendable. 

And that thought scared Gladio more than anything.

But he didn’t take it back.

 

* * *

 

_ Gladio felt sick. He listened to the rest of the mission briefing, but it felt as though he were hearing the words from impossibly far away. _

_ “The mission must be completed at all costs,” Ezma, head of the Meldacio outpost, had said. _

_ Gladio turned his head to look at Prompto sitting next to him. _

_ Must be completed at all costs. _

_ Prompto, who smiled at Gladio like he was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. _

_ At all costs. _

_ Prompto, who was loyal to a fault, and had put himself in danger for Gladio’s sake more times than he cared to think about. _

_ All costs. _

_ Prompto, who put others before himself and didn’t even seem to realize how wonderful, how precious, how special he was. _

_ All. _

_ Prompto. _

_ Costs. _

_... _

_ Gladio stood abruptly, startling Ezma into silence. Prompto and Ignis looked at him in surprise. _

_ “Thank you for considering us for this mission, ma’am. Unfortunately, I’m afraid we have to decline,” he said. _

_ Ezma looked disappointed, but nodded. “I understand. This is a dangerous mission, and I wpuld not force you to take it on.” _

_ Ignis stood to follow Gladio out the door, but Prompto stayed put. _

_ Gladio raised an eyebrow and nodded his head toward the door. “Prompto, come on.” _

_ Prompto steadfastly refused to meet his gaze. “I’m going, Gladio.” _

_ Gladio’s blood ran cold and his heartbeat thundered in his ears. “What the hell do you mean?!” he growled. _

_ Prompto finally looked at him, determination in his eyes. “Didn’t you hear her? She said there might be a chance for a cure! We could put an end to…” He waved his arms vaguely. “All of this!” _

_ He honestly hadn’t even heard that part. He had been so focused on the possible consequences. _

_ Still. Seemed like a lot to risk for a mere chance. _

_ But Prompto wasn’t done talking. “Look, Gladio, I don’t expect you to come, you have Iris to look out for. And Talcott. And Jared. But nobody will miss me if I’m gone. Not for long, anyway. You and Iggy will be fine without me.” _

_ Gladio wanted to shake him. Wanted to grab him and cry and beg and scream that  _ he  _ would miss him, would be  _ lost _ without him.  _

_ But he didn’t move.  _

_ He said nothing. _

_ “If I can do something, I have too…” Prompto said, his eyes pleading for him to understand. “I’m sorry, Gladio.” _

_ Ignis took one look at Gladio and heaved a sigh. “It would appear we are going, after all,” he said as he sat back down. “I’m afraid we may need you to start from the top, however. I’m afraid…” His eyes darted to Gladio. “I...didn’t catch everything.” _

_ “Yeah, alright,” Gladio agreed, sitting down as well. “Seems we’re going.” _

_ “But, Gladio--” Prompto protested. _

_ “I said we’re going.” _

 

* * *

 

That night, Prompto sought him out as he was drifting off to sleep. He climbed under the covers of the caravan’s bed, pressing his smaller body against Gladio’s back. The effect it had on him was instant and two-fold. His blood felt like it was on fire, roaring in his ears. It was intense and all-consuming. But at the same time, he was calmed. There was safety to be found in Prompto’s arms, and something else, too. If they were living in a different time, in a different world, Gladio might have said it was something like being home.

_ Expendable. _

The word rang loudly in his head. 

Prompto was placing hot, hungry kisses along the back of his neck, causing Gladio to shudder pleasantly. His arms wrapped around Gladio’s torso to run his hands up and down the planes of his chest, sending electric shocks through his core.

Gladio rolled over to face his lover, his mind struggling for something, anything to say that would make up for his words.

“Listen, I…”

Prompto silenced him with one finger.

“Don’t.”

He reached a hand down to palm Gladio through his boxers and all apologies died on his lips as he released a low moan instead. Things in this messed up world were dire, but here, at least, between the two of them, they could find some sort of sanctuary, no matter how fleeting it was.

Gladio rolled on top of Prompto and pulled his shirt over his head. He raked his eyes and hands all over Prompto’s body, checking for bites or scratches, something he realized with no small amount of guilt that he hadn’t even asked about earlier.

Thankfully, Prompto’s skin was blessedly free of marks, save for the hickey that Gladio had placed on his chest three days ago. Gladio pressed his mouth down on the spot next to it and set about leaving another, licking and lavishing at the skin until Prompto was a wriggling mess beneath him.

These were the moments that Gladio treasured most. It was rare to find someone in this fucked up world that you could trust, much less someone you could let yourself be completely vulnerable with.

Gladio and Prompto found both in each other.

_ Expendable. _

Every kiss, every touch became more needy, more desperate, as if Gladio could somehow banish the word with the warmth from where their bodies touched. As if he could tell him he didn’t mean it with kisses rather than words.

_ Expendable. _

Teeth scraped against skin. Fingers trailed downward leaving fiery trails in their wake. Hips moved in perfect tandem, seeking release.

_ Expendable. _

Their breaths mingled between them, hot and heavy, as they panted into each other’s mouths, exchanging messy, open-mouthed kisses.

_ Expendable. _

It all was simultaneously too much and not enough. Gladio took both their arousals in one hand, his strokes clumsy and frantic.

_ Expendable. _

With his free hand, he pushed Prompto’s sweaty hair out of his face. His eyes were half-lidded and blown out with lust, and the look he gave him, with his face flushed and parted lips swollen and wet, was breathtaking. There was something so extraordinarily beautiful about watching Prompto fall apart, and Gladio unintentionally thrust into his hand, sending shocks of friction through them both where they were pressed together.

_ Expendable. _

Prompto’s eyes squeezed shut as he came undone with a shout, his body arching beneath him. The sight of it wrecked something inside of Gladio, and his own release came crashing over him unexpectedly, overwhelming every one of his senses. He pressed his face into Prompto’s shoulder, a sound like a choked sob escaping his lips.

Two smaller arms wrapped around him, holding him tight.

“It’s okay, big guy. I’ve got you,” Prompto said, even as he tried to catch his own breath. “I’ve got you.”

Gladio couldn’t repress the shudder that wracked his body.

“I’ve got you.”

_ Expendable. _

_ Expendable. _

_ Expendable. _

 

* * *

 

_ “What did you do?” Prompto asked as they camped out inside of an abandoned gas station. Prompto sat on top of what used to be the checkout counter, his legs dangling over the edge, and Gladio sat on the floor, his knees bent and his back against the wall.  “Before, I mean.” _

_ Gladio looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. “What brought this up?” _

_ Prompto shrugged, his legs swinging back and forth. “I mean, we’ve been working together for two weeks, now. We’ve known each other longer. I just thought maybe we should get to know each other, a bit.” _

_ Gladio frowned. In their line of work, it typically wasn’t a good idea to make friends. There was too much that could go wrong and things like friendships could lead to clouded judgement. And if you were travelling with someone and they turned… _

_ Well… _

_ But Gladio found himself actually wanting to open up to Prompto. _

_ “I was a highschool teacher, actually,” he said. _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “What subject?” _

_ Gladio smiled. “Literature.” _

_ “No way!” Prompto said with a laugh.  _

_ “No, really,” Gladio said, his smile widening to an all-out grin. “I used to be a huge bookworm back when I actually had the time to read.” _

_ “No shit?” Prompto asked, smiling back. _

_ “I swear it’s true. Though, I’m sure it won’t surprise you to know that I was also the school’s wrestling coach.” _

_ “Now, that’s closer to what I was picturing.” _

_ “Oh, yeah? What were you picturing?” _

_ Prompto hummed thoughtfully. “Arm wrestling champion by day, masked vigilante by night,” he said, shooting Gladio a lopsided grin. _

_ Gladio barked out a laugh. “Sorry to disappoint you, then.” _

_ “Oh, no, don’t get me wrong, I’m not disappointed at all. This is better.” _

_ “Better?” Gladio asked. _

_ “Mmm. Better,” Prompto confirmed with a nod. “Now I get to imagine you in a dorky sweater vest and grandpa glasses, smoking a pipe and reading a book.” _

_ Gladio let out a full-bellied laugh, possibly his first since Insomnia fell. “Whatever makes you happy, I guess.” _

_ Prompto laughed with him. It was a wonderful sound. “Nah, but really, man, I bet you were everyone’s favorite teacher.” _

_ “Oh?” Gladio raised both his brows. “You sure I wasn’t a hardass?” _

_ “Oh, no, dude, you were super strict. But you were also fair. And your passion for reading probably inspired everyone and made learning fun. Like, you knew how to make it relatable for them.” Prompto raised an eyebrow back at Gladio. “Am I close?” _

_ Gladio chuckled. “Pretty spot on, actually. I have--had several students who signed up for my other classes even if they weren’t particularly interested in the subject.” He gave Prompto a questioning look. “How’d you know?” _

_ Prompto looked embarrassed all of the sudden, and Gladio couldn’t fathom why. “Come on, you have charisma falling out of your ass. There’s no way people wouldn’t like you.” _

_ “Thanks,” Gladio said with a small chuckle. “What about you?” _

_ “Me? I mean, yeah, I like you--I teamed up with you didn’t I?” _

_ Gladio laughed. “No, I mean, what did you do before?” _

_ Prompto blushed.  _

_ “Oh. Uh… I was a photographer, actually.” _

_ “Oh, yeah?” That wasn’t what Gladio was expecting. “Professionally?” _

_ “Yeah, but it’s actually not as impressive as it sounds. I worked at one of those portrait places. You know, the ones that produce all the pictures of those perfect families?” he asked as he leaned back with his elbows on the countertop. _

_ “Still. You captured moments of love and happiness,” Gladio said. “It’s not just anyone who can do that.” _

_ Prompto made a face. It looked sad. “That’s what I thought, too, when I took the job.” He sighed. “See, my parents died when I was a baby, so I never had that. A happy family, I mean. Don’t get me wrong, my foster parents are--were, maybe, I don’t even know if they made it--they’re good people, but they both had jobs that had them travelling a lot. So, I never really got that, you know? A family, I mean. I thought that if I took that job, I might get to see what it was like, at least from the outside.” He gave a hollow laugh. “It turns out that when the camera isn’t flashing, most of those perfect families aren’t actually perfect at all.” _

_ “I…” Gladio was at a loss. “I’m sorry.” _

_ Prompto snorted. “I didn’t tell you because I’m looking for a pity party, or anything. Anyways, it doesn’t matter anymore. After the outbreak, nobody wanted family portraits anymore, so I ended up basically doing whatever odd jobs I could find--fixing things, mostly. Not to brag or anything, but I’m pretty good with my hands.” He stared at the wall, his eyes unfocused, as if dwelling on some distant memory. “Everything during that time was kind of weird, you know?” _

_ Gladio nodded. “Yeah. All the schools pretty much shut down after the pandemic spread, mine was no exception. I got a job on the gates.” _

_ Prompto sat up, looking at him intently. “Were you…?” _

_ Gladio shook his head. “No. But all the gates had video feeds of each other, so we would know the moment something went wrong. I saw it all happen.” _

_ Prompto sucked in a breath. “Shit, dude. I’m sorry.” _

_ “I didn’t tell you because I’m looking for a pity party, or anything,” Gladio said with a smirk. _

_ Prompto laughed. Gladio decided that he really liked that sound. _

_ “And Prompto?” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “For what it’s worth, I like you, too.” _

 

* * *

 

The next day, Prompto and Gladio set off alone, leaving Ignis and Noctis at the outpost. The task that had been requested of them in exchange for supplies and use of the caravan was relatively simple.

The maintenance box for the powergrid for the surrounding area was about two miles down the road. The outpost had been experiencing strange power fluctuations and had asked them to go down and replace any of the fuses that looked like they might be damaged.

They had been given five replacement fuses before they left in the morning and Gladio had put it in his pack.

The trek was silent until Gladio finally spoke, “Hey, so about what I said yesterday, I--”

“Don’t worry about it,” Prompto interrupted with an easy shrug. “You were right, after all.”

The way he said it, so casually, so cavalier, made Gladio’s heart clench.

_ Expendable. _

“I knew it when I signed up for the mission, I still know it now,” Prompto continued, oblivious to the way Gladio’s heartbeat thundered in his ears. “It doesn’t change anything, I still want to be here. After all, it’s not like my life matters in the long run. Not in the face of saving all of humanity.”

_ Expendable. _

_ “It does matter, though,”  _ Gladio wanted to say, but the words got stuck in his throat.

“Don’t say shit like that,” he said instead, his voice coming out unusually hoarse and thick. 

Prompto looked at him with concern. “You feeling alright? You sound like you’re catching a cold.”

“I’m fine,” Gladio said gruffly. “Look, here’s the fuse box. Let’s make this quick.”

The area looked safe enough, but Gladio didn’t want to linger long enough to find out, especially with Prompto’s apparent complete lack of concern for his own life.

He handed the fuses to Prompto, who set to work removing the damaged ones and fitting the new ones in place while Gladio stood watch.

Prompto worked quickly and was soon shutting the door to the box. He stood and brushed the dirt off his jeans before tossing the leftover fuses to Gladio.

It was as Gladio was slinging the pack over his shoulder that all hell broke loose.

Gladio couldn’t say where the zombie had come from, or why he hadn’t noticed its approach. Maybe it moved more silently than most of the undead, or maybe he was still distracted by their previous conversation. All he knew was that one moment it wasn’t there, and then the next it had knocked Prompto to the ground, snarling and screaming as it pinned him down.

Prompto scrabbled for his crossbow with one hand, but it was too far away. The other hand pushed against the creature’s chin, his fingers clenched away from its mouth as it thrashed and bit at him. Their only saving grace was the fact that the zombie had no arms, and could only flail at Prompto with fleshy stumps that couldn’t quite reach him.

As soon as Gladio saw Prompto go down he was racing towards him.

He raised his sledgehammer, aiming for the creature’s head.

He swung.

It collapsed lifelessly against Prompto, and the blond shoved it off of him and scrambled backwards on all fours until he backed against a tree. His eyes were wide and terrified.

Gladio gasped for breath, leaning heavily against his sledgehammer as he tried to slow his frantic heartbeat. 

He looked over at Prompto, trying to see if he was injured, but it was impossible to tell with all the blood. “Are you…?”

Prompto shakily got to his feet. “I’m fine, but…” He spat on the ground. “I got some of its blood in my mouth.”

Time felt like it froze.

_ Expendable. _

Prompto looked at him with wide eyes, breathing heavily. “I think I swallowed some.”

Maybe it wouldn’t matter. Maybe it would be alright.

_ Expendable. _

“Has anyone ever…?”

Gladio shook his head. “I don’t know.”

_ Expendable. _

 

* * *

 

_ Gladio heard muffled arguing coming from the abandoned metal shack he had left the others in. He assumed Noct was complaining about whatever Ignis was preparing for breakfast again and rolled his eyes. _

_ He opened the door, fully intending to go off on them about keeping their voices down, but when he saw the scene before him, he froze. Ignis had taken Prompto’s crossbow and was currently pointing it at the blond’s head. Everyone was talking at once, and none of them had even noticed Gladio come in. _

_ “You need to tell me how long ago it happened,” Ignis was saying, his expression detached and calculating. _

_ “I’m not infected, dammit Iggy, lower the  _ fucking _ crossbow!” That was Prompto, fear and anger warring for dominance on his face. _

_ “Holy fuck, you guys, calm the fuck down or I swear to fuck I’ll fucking kick your fucking asses!” That was Noct, helpfully throwing in his two cents while looking uncharacteristically panicked. _

_ “What the hell is going on?!” Gladio demanded.  _

_ He thought he’d heard the word infected thrown about in there, somewhere. If Prompto was infected, then that meant--no. There was no way in hell Gladio was letting that happen. _

_ “He’s been bitten, Gladio,” Ignis said coldly, his gaze never leaving Prompto. “You know what that means.” _

_ “I was not!” Prompto insisted. _

_ “I can see it right there on your neck!”  _

_ “I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about!” _

_ Gladio did. He could see the mark Ignis was referring to, a pinkish bruise on Prompto’s neck surrounded by two prominent bite marks.  _

Oh.

_ Gladio cleared his throat awkwardly, holding up his hands and stepping between Prompto and Ignis in an attempt to diffuse the situation. _

_ “Ignis, that was me,” he said. “Look at it, the skin’s not even broken.” _

_ “Gladio, what are you tal…” The confusion on Ignis’ face melted into comprehension as he realized what Gladio was getting at. He lowered the crossbow, looking mortified. “Prompto, I am  _ so _ sorry…” _

_ Everything was silent as tension continued to hang in the room. Finally, Prompto broke it with a weak, nervous laugh. _

_ “Hah, no worries,” Prompto said, feigning calm as he took the bow from Ignis. “Thanks for not shooting me!” Only Gladio saw how shaken up he still was. _

_ Things between Gladio and Ignis were awkward for the next few days until the other man pulled him aside to reassure him that he wouldn’t have shot Prompto until after he turned.  _

_ That was a relief, at least. Though, a small one. _

 

* * *

 

“How long ago?” Ignis asked Gladio as Prompto scrubbed all the blood from his skin in the tiny caravan bathroom. 

As soon as they had returned and Ignis saw Prompto, he ushered Noctis into the other caravan as the three of them locked themselves in the one Gladio and Prompto had shared last night.

Ignis asked Prompto to take off his clothes, so they could be sure that he had no open wounds for the blood to get into. He raised an eyebrow at Gladio when he saw the two hickeys over Prompto’s heart, but said nothing, as they hadn’t broken the skin.

Much to everyone’s relief, there were no cuts or scrapes, and Prompto was sent to the shower to clean up.

“About an hour ago,” Gladio replied softly.

Ignis sucked in a deep breath. “Then he’s well within the window for symptoms to start appearing.”

“What’s the longest you’ve ever heard of?”

“Ten hours.”

“...Has anyone ever swallowed blood and turned? That you know of?” Gladio asked, though he wasn’t really sure he wanted to know the answer.

Ignis shook his head. “I have no idea.”

“Shit, Iggy, it’s all my fault--”

“Don’t say that,” Ignis interrupted sharply. 

“But it is. I should have seen the zombie. I should have gotten it off Prompto before I killed it. I should have…fuck, I don’t even know.”

_ Expendable. _

Ignis shook his head. “You’re not going to help him by blaming yourself.”

Gladio let out a shuddering breath. “Yeah, of course. You’re right.”

The water turned off in the bathroom.

“How long do you think we should…?”

Ignis looked out the window. The sun hadn’t even begun to set yet.

“Just to be safe, since we’ve never seen these circumstance before, I’d say until morning. If he…” He stopped and cleared his throat. “If nothing’s changed by then, I’d say we’re fine.”

Prompto stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He gave them a tense smile as he padded over to the bedroom and shut the door to get dressed.

“So, what now?” Gladio asked.

“Now, all we can do is wait,” Ignis replied. “You should go the other caravan, after you’ve said your…” Ignis paused, looking pained. “Your goodbyes. I’ll stay here and watch over him until morning.”

“No.”

Ignis looked at him, concerned. “Gladio…”

“No, if he’s going to… if someone’s gonna…” Gladio swallowed heavily. “I’ll do it.”

_ Expendable. _

Ignis studied him intently. “He wouldn’t ask this of you.”

Gladio let out a humorless laugh. “Of course he wouldn’t. But I…I have to. It has to be me.”

Ignis sighed and nodded. “Very well. I can see there’s no talking you out of this.”

Prompto emerged from the bedroom, fully dressed. He was smiling, but his eyes looked frightened. “So…” he said with forced casualness. “What’s the prognosis. Am I a goner?”

The joke fell flat.

Ignis cleared his throat again. “We’ll wait until morning,” he said softly. “If you haven’t…” He trailed off uncertainly.

“If I have become one of the bloodthirsty members of the legion of the undead?” Prompto supplied.

Ignis coughed awkwardly. “Yes, well…if you haven’t become...that...by morning, we’ll assume you’re safe.”

Prompto nodded. “Seems fair. So, uh…which one of you…?”

“I will,” Gladio said, stepping forward.

“Right.”

Ignis lingered by the doorway. “I should go check on Noct.” Despite his words, however, he made no move to leave the caravan.

Instead, he suddenly stepped forward and wrapped Prompto in a tight hug. It was uncharacteristic of the normally stoic man, but not actually all that surprising, considering how close they had all grown while working together, both on this mission and others. He let him go just as quickly and nodded once to each of them. “I’ll see you... _ both  _ of you...in the morning, then.”

And then Gladio and Prompto were alone in the caravan.

_ Expendable. _

As they waited for the sun to set, they played cards at the caravan’s tiny kitchen table. They didn’t speak, save for the occasional comment about the game.

Finally, after Prompto won for the fourth time in a row (Gladio’s head really wasn’t in it) Prompto put down his cards with a sigh. “Listen, Gladio...If I...If I don’t…”

_ Expendable _

“Don’t,” Gladio said gruffly. He didn’t even want to think about that possibility.

“Look, I just want you to know I...that I…”

_ Expendable. _

“You’ll be fine,” Gladio insisted. 

He didn’t want to hear what Prompto had to say. 

_ Expendable. _

He didn’t want him to say it.

_ Expendable. _

He didn’t want to say it back.

_ Expendable. _

Not like this.

_ Expendable. _

Luckily, he was saved by a knock on the caravan door.

He looked out the window to see Noct standing outside, looking agitated. 

Gladio opened the door. “You should be with Iggy.”

“I’m immune, remember?” Noct snapped as he stepped into the caravan. “I finally got Ignis to tell me what the fuck is going on,” he said looking straight at Prompto. “Is it true?”

Prompto nodded.

Noct sat down at the table. “Right, well…” He glared at Prompto as the blond grabbed the cards and started shuffling them. “You better not die.”

Prompto laughed as he dealt out the cards. “I’ll do my best, dude.”

Gladio pushed aside the blankets and pillows Prompto had arranged on the couch last night but never actually used, deciding to leave the two to have a brief moment together before Ignis came to collect Noct.

 

* * *

 

_ “I love you.” _

_ Prompto sometimes whispered it into the dark, when he thought Gladio was asleep, as if saying it in the daylight would shatter everything. _

_ The first time it happened, Gladio had to force himself to continue the illusion that he was sleeping.  _

_ Truth be told, he didn’t know how he felt. Loving someone when any day could be your last seemed too risky. He had never let himself even entertain the idea before. _

_ He told himself he didn’t love Prompto. Because he couldn’t. _

_ But now that the idea had been planted, he just couldn’t shake it from his head. _

_ And he saw that Prompto wasn’t just saying it in the dead of night. _

_ I love you, he said with a wide, brilliant smile when he saw Gladio for the first time in the morning. _

_ I love you, he said with a warm laugh, his eyes crinkling around the corners as Gladio made a stupid joke. _

_ I love you, he said as he wrapped his arms around the larger man after a particularly tough mission. _

_ I love you, he said, jumping in front of an attack that was meant for Gladio, nearly getting scratched in the process. _

_ And Gladio found himself saying it back in similar ways. _

_ I love you, he said as he yelled at Prompto, panic in his eyes, for risking his life. _

_ I love you, he said as he murmured his name like a prayer in the few moments they had alone. _

_ I love you, he said as he held the blond close as he broke down, sobbing and wailing into his shirt. _

_ I love you he said with a wistful sigh as he tangled their hands together. _

_ It was beautiful. _

_ It was tragic. _

_ But it was definitely love, Gladio realized one day as he watched Prompto with a fond smile while the blond joked playfully with Noctis. _

_ It was definitely love. _

_ For nothing else could destroy him so completely. _

_ “I love you,” Prompto said in a reverent whisper as he lightly traced circles on Gladio’s chest while the larger man feigned sleep. _

_ Gladio didn’t dare say it back. _

_ But gods, did he want to. _

 

* * *

 

Gladio must have drifted off to sleep sometime during the night, because he woke with the sun shining brightly through the little caravan window as it began its ascent on the horizon.

For a blessed moment, Gladio forgot about everything that had transpired the day before, and he dozed contentedly on the couch.

It all came back with a start, and he bolted upright, his head snapping in the direction of the tiny bedroom.

He could see Prompto lying on the bed. But whether he was alive or not, he couldn’t tell.

_ Expendable. _

Gladio slowly, silently climbed to his feet.

He crept into the tiny bedroom.

He pulled back the sheets to get a better look…

_ Expendable. _

…

_ Expendable. _

…

_ Expendable. _

…

_ Expendable. _

...At Prompto’s sleeping form.

Gladio stared, transfixed, as Prompto’s chest rose up, and down, and up, and down.

His skin was it’s usual color, not the pallid, ashy pale of the infected.

He was warm to the touch. Not cold like a corpse. Not flush with fever.

And dry. No sickly sweat.

When Prompto’s eyes fluttered open, Gladio feared for one heart wrenching moment they would be yellow.

But they weren’t.

They were blue.

Beautifully.

Blessedly.

Blue.

He didn’t even realize he was crying, relieved tears pouring down his cheeks until Prompto frowned. “Gladio? Hey, it’s okay. I’m here.”

Wordlessly, Gladio grabbed Prompto and pulled him close, clinging to him with the desperation of a drowning man who had just been offered a lifeline. He wished they could stay like that forever, holding each other, keeping them forever in the safety of that moment.

But soon, too soon, Ignis was knocking on the door to the caravan, a small relieved smile spreading on his face when he saw that Prompto was okay.

Noct showed up, too, playfully punching Prompto on the arm and scolding him for scaring them all while Prompto laughed sheepishly.

And the moment was carried away from Gladio.

They still had so much of their journey ahead.

_ Expendable. _

There was still so much that could go wrong.

He couldn’t become too attached.

He just couldn’t.

But who was he kidding?

He already was.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's part one. I wanted to make it work fairly well as a standalone, but there will be more, I promise. Because I'm a sucker for a happy ending. As always, comments and kudos are appreciated, and if you want to yell at me, you can find me on Tumblr at [KwehKwehMotherfucker](http://kwehkwehmotherfucker.tumblr.com).


End file.
